Technology for providing a variety of sense of touch through a touch panel using a tactile sensor has been developing in recent years.
In general, the tactile sensor provides vibration, softness, unevenness, and smoothness to users in addition to friction on a capacitive touch screen through an actuator using electrostatic power. However, the related-art capacitive touch technology has a problem that it is limited to specific fields such as a touch screen and a touch panel.
To solve this problem, tactile sensor technology using a conductive polymer having flexibility and elasticity like human skin is developing in recent years.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.